Perdidos en la isla
by Neilayos
Summary: Luego del final de la serie, Kurapica se desmaya y el viaje no parece tener un buen final...


Perdidos en la isla 

Luego del intercambio entre el Genei Ryodan y nuestros amigos, cada uno siguió su camino, se subieron al avión y Kurapica se desmayo...

-Kurapica que te pasa? responde!-lo sujetó Leorio antes de caer al piso.

-Los latidos de su corazón bajaron-dijo Senritsu-Y tiene una tonada que no logro reconocer.

Mientras tanto Gon buscaba algo para ayudar a Kurapica y Killua se mantenía distante. 

-Crees que se mejorará?-le pregunto a Leorio.

-Si, pero vamos a necesitar un medicamento especial.-le respondio Leorio mirando a su alrededor en busca del medicamento.

-Es obvio que aquí no hay medicamentos así-le dijo Killua serio.

-Como puedes saber eso si ni siquiera has buscado!-le espetó Gon, mirándolo de reojo.

Pero a Killua no le importo y cerró los ojos en una actitud fría. Y mientras intentaban socorrer a Kurapica, no se daban cuenta que la aeronave perdía combustible y se acercaba peligrosamente a una cadena montañosa en medio de una isla...

De pronto la alarma de emergencia comenzó a sonar.

-Que?, pero que significa eso?-Preguntó Gon-Porque suena la alarma ahora?

-Ire a ver.-dijo Killua corriendo hacia la cabina, momento mas tarde llego cono muy buena cara.-Creo que nos vamos a estrellar.-simplemente dijo.

-¿¡Qué!-gritaron Gon, Leorio y Senritsu.

-Pues eso, el avión se quedó sin combustible y...

-Pero tiene que haber una recarga o algo asi! y nuestros paracaídas! y...-dijo Leorio corriendo a todos lados buscando algo.

-Ya revise todo el avión, y no hay nada así, como este iba a ser un viaje corto, no eran necesarios.-dijo Killua tranquilo y se sentó.

-Como puedes estar tranquilo sabiendo que nos vamos a estrellar!-Leorio se enfureció tirándose el pelo, luego se acerco a Killua amenazadoramente pero Gon lo calmó.

-Basta Leorio! lo importante ahora es proteger a Kurapica!-le dijo agarrandolo por el brazo.

-Me pregunto a cuanta altura estaremos.- dijo Senritsu.

-Muy bien! Todos protéjanse!-dijo Leorio de repente.

El avión zumbaba cada vez más fuerte y la gravedad estaba haciendo acto de presencia por lo que todos hicieron y Leorio se quedaron con Kurapica debajo de unos asientos, Senritsu se cubrió la cabeza y oídos y Killua cerca d una ventana esperaba que todo acabara.

Poco después un gran estruendo quebro el silencio del bosque y dentro del avión todos adoloridos trataban de salir.

-Están todos bien!-pregunto Gon luego de salir de los primeros para ver el efecto causado por la aeronave.

-No maldición!, mi ropa se ensucio.-dijo Killua sacudiendose pero sin ningun rasjuño.

-No te preocupes, estamos todos bien! pero Kurapica es el que me preocupa, su temperatura esta sobre los 37º grados, si no recibe atención pronto...!-dijo Leorio saliendo del avión llevando a su amigo en los brazos.

-Miren allí! Una cueva!-dijo Gon apuntando en una dirección.

-Menos mal, o si no moriremos congelados aquí.-observo Killua al ver que la noche caía y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a llegar.

Todos fueron corriendo hacia el lugar y se refugiaron justo cuando se largaba una feroz tormenta. No les quedaba otra que quedarse alli hasta que el clima no fuera tan austero, mientras que hacían turnos para cuidar a Kurapica, la noche avanzaba y tras largas 8 horas de "descanso" y la llegada de un nuevo dia, emprendieron la marcha por el húmedo bosque hasta llegar al curso de un río. Luego este se transformo en un lago y todos decidieron seguir adelante ya que Killua creia haber visto humo mas adelante.

-Estas seguro que era por aquí Killua?-pregunto Gon luego de un rato.-Porque yo creo que estamos dando vueltas en circulo...

-Si Killua! Estamos perdidos por tu culpa!-lo regaño Leorio.

-Shhh! Silencio, escucho un ruido en esta dirección-dijo Senritsu de pronto.-Creo que es un animal salvaje, quedense quietos.-pidió.

Entonces detrás de unos matorrales salio un jabalí velludo inmenso, el cual arremetio contra ellos velozmente hacia ellos.

-Leorio va hacia ti!-exclamó Gon y entonces el aludido dejo a Kurapica en el suelo y atrajo la atención del animal para hacer de carnada.

-Tengo una idea!-les grito Leorio alejándose.-Tomen a Kurapica y espérenme cerca de la colina!

-Milagro-dijo impresionado Killua.

Así que se pusieron a correr, mientras el furioso jabalí perseguia a Leorio, que lo tenía todo friamente calculado, ya que había visto una roca en el camino, entonces llevo al animal hasta alli y cuando parecia perdido, dio un gran salto haciendo que el jabalí chocara en la dura piedra y quedara inconsciente.

-Pero donde vi esto antes?-murmuraron Gon y Kilua mirándose.

-Bien hecho Leorio!-se acerco poco después Gon.

-Si...gracias, estoy un poco cansado solamente.-le dijo este jadeando.

-Mm es lo minimo que podrias haber echo.-le dijo Killua con una sonrisa maliciosa, luego le palmeó la espalda.

Más allá los esperaba Senritsu con Kurapica.

-Chicos, será mejor que nos apresuremos, Kurapica ha empeorado.-alerto Senritsu acongojado, los 3 amigos lo miraron y temieron lo peor.

-Entonces que esperamos? Vamos por esa colina!-dijo Gon rápidamente. Y no les quedaba otra opcion, el terreno se elevaba de a poco y pronto tendrian que escalar. Leorio aseguro a Kurapida en su espalda y comenzaron a subir.

-Leorio ten cuidado!-minutos después de haber subido, varias piedras comenzaron a soltarse en el camino y como era empinado solo las veias cuando ya era demasiado ...

-Que? No te escucho!-gritó Leorio que iba de los ultimos.

Y justo una roca de tamaño mediano golpeo sus piernas haciendolo caer y tambien a Kurapica, Gon rapidamente sacó su caña de pescar mientras Killua se deslizaba (muy genialmente) cuesta abajo para salvarlos a ambos.

-Toma a Kurapica, yo estoy biee... ahhhhhhh!-dijo Leorio y luego otra roca lo golpeo.

-Idiota claro que voy por el!-Killua paso a su lado rápidamente y agarro a Kurapica justo a tiempo para q no se lastimara más. Simultáneamente Gon logro pescar la camisa de Leorio con su caña y también estaba a salvo, aunque con un moretón en el rostro.

Despues de lo ocurrido, lograron llegar a la cima (que no era tan alta) y mas alla habia otra cueva, pero mas sorprendente que eso, fue reconocer una silueta afuera del lugar.

-Hola?-gritó Gon. Entonces por la luz del sol la silueta se dio vuelta y todos pudieron reconocer a...

-HANSO!

-Gon, Leorio...pero que demonios hacen por aquí?-se sorprendió el también.

-Es algo de vida o muerte, necesitamos ayuda para Kurapica!-le rogó Gon.

-Rayos! pero yo aquí no tengo muchos recursos...

-Y que demonios haces entonces?-le reclamo Leorio.

-Entrenamiento.

-Hey mientras hablan comodamente, el sigue empeorando, que haran?-interrumpio Killua aburrido.

-Es verdad!

-Mm pues ahora que lo pienso, creo haber visto humo en aquella dirección-les dijo el calvo apuntando el mismo lugar que antes viera Killua.

Entonces estaba decidido, mañana partirían allá. Ahora era tiempo de descansar.

Al próximo amanecer un largo camino los esperaba por delante, subiendo otra colina y atravesando un nuevo bosque Al atardecer de aquel dia, llegando por fin a la cima, divisaron unas extrañas marcas en la tierra, parecían ser Cransusus (lagartos gigantes de dos colas), eran dos y Gon los pudo oler a no mas de 100 metros.

-Se fueron en esta direccion!, alli a la otra orilla del lago…  
>-Miren!-dijo Leorio-El humo! viene desde ahí!-apuntó a donde era obvio.<br>-Pero debemos atravesar el lago también!, nos encontraremos con los Cransusus!, esos mounstros son feroces y rápidos, además de tener un buen olfato, no demorarán mas de dos minutos en encontrarnos y devorarnos, son demasiado ágiles para que podamos esquivarlos, a pesar de su tamaño…  
>-Y como sabes tanto de ellos Killua?<br>-Mi familia los usa como perros guardianes de uno de los tantos jardines de mamá…  
>-Se nota que son asesinos profesionales, para poder adiestrar a esos mounstros-dijo Leorio tragando saliva.<br>-Así es Leorio, fue difícil adiestrarlos, pero tienen un punto débil…además podremos sentir si están cerca de nosotros...  
>-Podremos?-preguntaron todos.<br>-Si, sentirás que están cerca de ti, porque cuando están a punto de atacarte, exhalan un fetido hedor, aunque solo son segundos antes de que te ataquen, pero podríamos usarlo a nuestro favor!,además el punto débil es su olfato…debemos tenderle una trampa, o despistarlos de alguna forma-Killua miro a su alrededor dejando caer su vista en Leorio. Gon lo captó de inmediato.  
>-Leorio!, tus calcetines!, sácatelos!-le dijo.-Auch!…ayyy, por que me golpeas…<br>-Esa no es la solución Gon!-le dijo irritado.  
>-Hey!, se olvidan de mi!, soy un ninja experimentado , se como combatirlos, con unas bombas de humo, tengo algunas, pero solo son tres…<br>-Que haremos si hay mas de esos mounstros o fallamos?, no tendremos mas escapatoria que separarnos para despistarlo de Kurapika, recuerden que se atraen por el mas débil  
>-Si, pero no tenemos otra escapatoria que ir<br>-Vamos!  
>-Bien, de todos modos no podemos quedaremos aquí…<br>-Recuerden, estén alerta, y si perciben el hedor, alarmen a los demás y no se separen del grupo.

Al cruzar el lago, se escucho un gran estruendo, como un derrumbe, luego miles de chillidos de animales, todos asustados corrían hacia ellos, manadas escapaban hacia el lago tratando de cruzar para el otro lado…

-Ahhhh!, cuidado!-dijo Gon-Vienen hacia nosotros, escapemos hacia los árboles, rápido!

Dicho esto, todos arrancaron en direcciones opuestas alejandose para despistar a los lagartos por el olor. 

-Uff!, ya se fueron, que diablos fue eso chicos…chicos? Donde están?...killua…Gon, Hanso…senritsu?...Me perdí!, me buscarán esos desgraciados cransusus! y Kurapika!, que haré, como saldré de aquí…sin que nos encuentren-Leorio miraba a todos lados temeroso que uno de los lagartos le saltara encima.

"Ese olor…Noo!, es ese hedor del que habló Killua! Y Hanso se llevo las bombas...diablos!)" pensó.

Leorio huyó del lugar, corriendo a toda velocidad, sintiendo ese hedor cada vez mas intenso, acercándose peligrosamente unas pisadas rápidamente hacia él, Leorio en un estado de nerviosismo, deja a kurapika a un lado, dando la cara, enfrentando a su depredador, heroicamente, sudando ,tiritando pero conciente que sus amigos lo encontrarían, gritó…CHICOS!, AYUDA!, luego tomando con fuerza la cuchilla que tenia en su bolso, pensaba intentar defenderse o solo ganar tiempo para que sus amigos encontraran a kurapika antes de que el mounstro lo cazara…

-Ahí vienes, maldita criatura…muéstrate!-le gritó

Casi se desmaya cuando ve a la inmensa criatura que tenia enfrente, media mas o menos 4 metros, sin contar las colas, babeaba como condenado, sus dientes afilados como cuchillos, ojos amarillos amenazadores mirándolo fijamente, y ese hedor tan pestilente mareaba a Leorio, hasta casi hacerlo vomitar…  
>La criatura lo atacó rápidamente, pero por suerte, Leorio esquivo su ataque, con mucha dificultad, rozando su brazo izquierdo arrancándole un pedazo de piel…<p>

-Ahhh!-gritó- Diablos!... No tengo escapatoria…ah, ¬¬, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto…-dijo pensándolo bien.-Hey!, mounstrote!, quieres oler algo realmente nauseabundo?, pues huele esto!

Leorio lanzó su calcetín, incrédulo de su efectividad, pero para su sorpresa el calcetín causó efecto!, adormeció al cransusu!

-Que diabl…no puedo creerlo ¬¬ 

"Bien, lo que importa es escapar de aquí vivo y encontrar a los chicos… "

Tomó a kurapika y se internó en el bosque, minutos después…

-Leorio! –llego de pronto Gon.  
>-Gon!<br>-Menos mal que te encuentro…y los demás?  
>-No lo sé, también estoy perdido…<br>-Estás bien?, qué te sucedió, estás sangrando!- se preocupo de inmediato su amigo.  
>-No, no es nada, solo un rasguño sin importancia…<br>-Pero leorio, es grave!, te sangra mucho!, será mejor que lo cures pronto o se infectará…yo sostengo a Kurapika…  
>-Está bien… <p>

Minutos mas tarde.

-Y que te sucedió?-se atrevio a preguntar Gon otra vez.  
>-Me atacó un cransusu…<br>-QUE? Y como saliste vivo?  
>-Odio admitirlo Gon, pero tenias razon acerca del calcetín…<br>-Jajajaja, de veras hiciste eso?, tienes suerte de que resultara!-Leorio lo miro enfadado pero luego ambos rieron.

Al otro extremo del bosque… 

-Killua…de veras sentiste la voz de leorio por aquí?-pregunto Hanso mirando a todos lados en busca de alguna señal.  
>-Si, estoy seguro!, y pedia ayuda….<br>-Esta bien senritsu?, aún no despierta?  
>-No, aún no, creo que ese estruendo fue demaciado para sus oidos…-dijo Killua quien lo sostenia.<br>-Cuidado!...escuchaste eso, viene de…de todos lados!  
>-Que sucede!<br>-Alli!, en el cielo!...  
>-Es un pájaro…no es un…<p>

Un firodio (ave de fuego, parecido a un fénix, extinto hace mas de 2000 años) salía de entre los árboles, majestuoso y gigantesco, volaba en círculos arriba de ellos.

-Pero ese ave no estaba extinta?-Hanso se froto los ojos para mirar mejor.  
>-Se supone, pero no perece querer hacernos daño, creo que nos esta advirt…Ahh!<br>-Ese hedor…ES EL CRANSUSU!  
>-Alli!, esquivalo!-le grito Killua.<br>-Va hacia ti killua!  
>-Ahhhh!<p>

Justo antes de que la criatura dañara a killua el friodio se interpuso, incinerando a su oponente, pero sacrificando su vida en el acto.

"Que?" Killua quedo en shok. 

-Killua!, estas bien?  
>-Si, pero por que?...<p>

Killua se acercó al friodio, atraido por un resplandor que brillaba en su pico… 

-Que es esto?, es una especie de perla, pero es muy rara… -dijo tomandola.  
>-Que encontraste killua?-llego Hanso a su lado.<br>-No, nada…no es nada…-dicho esto Killua la guardo en su bolsillo.  
>-Hey, mira!, senritzu esta despertando!<br>-Que…que sucedió?  
>-Senritzu, te perdiste la mejor parte, nos encontramos con un friodio, y sacrificó la vida por killua, cuando un….<p>

"`Por que lo habrá hecho?, por que quería protegerme? ,y que es esta extraña perla?, esto es muy extraño…" pensaba el chico mientras Hanso ponía al tanto de los hechos a Senritsu. 

-Killua!, mira!, es gon y leorio!-exclamo Hanso.  
>-Killua!, están todos bien?-gritó Gon corriendo hacia ellos.<br>-Si, y ustedes?- pregunto Killua.  
>-Si, pero creo que kurapika a empeorado…<p>

-Debemos darnos prisa…senritsu, escuchas algo?  
>-Si, escucho unas voces humanas, vienen desde el este, parece ser alguna tribu, o algo similar…<br>-Bien, vamos!-se pusieron en marcha nuevamente.

Llegando, ven entre unos matorrales una pequeña aldea, de unas 20 casas hechas de madera, y los habitantes vestían ropas ceremoniales, habían sacrificios animales y estaban bailando una danza religiosa alrededor de la ofrenda…

-Que hacen?  
>-No lo se, pero debemos interactuar amistosamente con ellos, no hagan nada que pueda parecer ofensivo…<br>-Hola!, estamos perdidos, necesitamos ayuda, nuestro amigo esta enfermo y necesita atención!-se acerco Gon amistosamente.  
>-Gon, no hablan nuestro idioma.-le susurro por lo bajo Leorio, pero era demasiado tarde.<p>

-Himara kurama, kisata shuru!-se acerco uno de los nativos.  
>-Que dijo…?-pregunto Gon.<br>-Creo que dice que debemos irnos…o algo así…  
>-Himara kurara!<br>-Hey!, no me levante la voz!, solo queremos ayuda!-se interpuso Killua irritado.  
>-Nooo!, killua!, que hiciste!-grito Leorio.<p>

Uno de los aldeanos saca una ballesta, y apunta a killua, los demás lo imitan. 

-Kisaru, naguru-dijo de pronto otro aldeano.  
>-Creo que dice que no lo maten…<br>-Kuyuna setzulu hanna!  
>-No se, pero estan bajando las ballestas-se sorprendio Hanso.<br>-HANNA!, HANNA!, HANNA!, HANNA!  
>-Que dicen?, que será hanna senritzu?<br>-No se, creo que es su dios…sera que quieren…SACRIFICARLO!- todos abrieron los ojos y luego gritaron.  
>-Haaaa!, killua!, no!<br>-Que haremos?  
>-Nada, no podemos contra ellos, nos superan en numero…<br>-Killua!  
>-Hu?, que nos hacen!<br>-Somos sus prisioneros, o futuras ofrendas…  
>-Que?<br>-HANNA, HANNA, HANNA!  
>-Ah!, no me empujes, diablos!-dijo Killua<br>-Otsuna!  
>-Que!<br>-Otsuna!  
>-Ahhh!, esta bien, esta bien, …de rodillas… -dijo y todos lo imitaron nuevamente.<p>

Al arrodillarse, del bolsillo de killua salio la perla del friodio. Todos los aldeanos quedaron estupefactos al verla, y se arrodillaron y hacían reverencias a killua.

-Que hacen?, alaban a killua?, por que?- dijo Leorio obviamente sorprendido por el cambio de actitud extremo.  
>-Creo que es la perla-dijo Senritsu.<br>-Que perla?, de donde la sacó?-pregunto Hanso.  
>-No lo se…pero creo que tiene algo que ver con su dios…<p>

"Hmm?, la perla…esta brillando, que sucede?" pensaba Killua. 

-Himaratura, himaratura toy hei!-exclamaron varios nativos.

De pronto, un hombre sale de entre los matorrales, era un hombre joven, de unos 35 años, vestía ropa de explorador, llevaba un mapa y un libro en sus manos…

-Dicen debes ser alabado, ya que su dios, el gran friodio a decidido entregarte el poder a ti, eres un elegido, chico, he estado esperando este momento por 10 años!, he estudiado secretamente su estilo de vida y su lenguaje, y en estos 10 años solo se ha hablado de este momento!, esa perla que posees es el tesoro mas grande que puedes tener, es el tesoro mas preciado para estos aborígenes, por lo tanto, de ahora en adelante eres su rey.

-De veras?, genial! Bien, diles que suelten a mis amigos!-dijo Killua rapidamente. Mientras los demas estaban boquiabiertos por la llegada del explorador.  
>-Shuisu lao, kenken dun.<br>-Mahalo!-les dijo el explorador.  
>-Xinode shuinco a hem guitaei odonia, kenken.-los nativos bajaron la cabeza.<br>-Te estan pidiendo perdón por sus acciones, asi que sacrificaran animales en su honor.  
>-No, diles que no lo hagan… (cielos! ¬¬), no es necesario…los perdono… -Killua se sintio el centro de atención y se sonrojo.<br>-Kenken jusho niquehala…  
>-Hoooooo!, ihiko juño kenken!-gritaron los aldeanos.<br>-ihiko juño kenken!, ihiko juño kenken!, ihiko juño kenken!- el explorador indico a Killua y luego toda la aldea se sumo a las alabanzas.

-Himaratura, himaratura toy hei! Himaratura, himaratura toy hei! Himaratura, himaratura toy hei!-le hacian reverencias.

-Lo alaban… -se sorprendio Hanso.  
>-Ah!<br>-Killua es famoso.-dijo Gon riendo.

-Dile que dejen de hacerlo y ayuden a mi amigo!-pidio Killua.  
>-Bien...Kasnhua noi leo, himaratura noie, contfronie kalahoe!-dijo el explorador.<p>

-Guishei kenken!  
>-Dicen" lo que diga nuestro dios"- traducio nuevamente el explorador.<p>

Los nativos tomaron cuidadosamente a Kurapika, lo llevaron a una de las casas, recolectaron unas hierbas, las remojaron en agua hervida, la untaron en un menjunje de savia de árbol, y se lo dieron a beber a Kurapika, quien a los momentos después recobró el conocimiento…

-Ahh…donde estoy?-revivio milagrosamente.  
>-Kurapika!, despertaste!-todos se avalanzaron contra el.<br>-Gon!, donde estoy?  
>-Estas en una aldea de aborígenes, en una isla perdida en medio del océano…<p>

-Bien….donde estan los demas?-pregunto mirando desconcertado.  
>-Kurapika!, te recuperaste!<br>-Leorio, killua, senritzu!, y…hanso?  
>-Jajaja, si!,estas coincidencias de la vida!-rió el Ninja.<br>-Jaja, pero que tribu es esta? 

-Es la tribu Sharaha Moei-llego el explorador..  
>-Y quien es usted?<br>-Soy un historiador especializado en…  
>-Pero entonces sabe donde queda el pueblo mas cercano?<br>-Si, esta al sur…  
>-Será mejor que nos marchemos ahora, debo regresar a mi trabajo-dijo seriamente Kurapica poniéndose de pie.<br>-No!, no kurapika!, no puedes volver tan rápido al trabajo, debes reposar!-lo regaño Gon.  
>-Si, pero reposará en el pueblo mas cercano, no aquí…<br>-No, a mi me gusta aquí!-interrumpio de pronto Killua.  
>-Claro killua, después de todo te atienden como un rey- dijo Leorio con el ceño fruncido.-Bieeen…si quieres quédate, mientras que yo, voy al pueblo a comer…no se unos CHOCOROBOT-agrego malicioso el aprendiz de doctor y luego disfruto de la reaccion del chico albino.<br>-QUE!, casi lo olvido!, dígales que lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme, tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender!- Killua no se pudo resistir a su vicio y luego todos emprendieron la nueva marcha hacia la civilización.

-Adiós!  
>-Chaoo!<br>-Los vendremos a ver!  
>-Gracias! <p>

Se despidieron todos de la aldea, mientras ellos seguían alabando a su rey.

-Adeoine hoko! 

FIN


End file.
